Love at first sight?
by Contagiousplague
Summary: Weiss didnt plan on falling in love and Zombies isn't exactly one of her plans today but fate is a B- so she just have to deal with it. maybe? Zombies! Love Triangle and a lot of ships to sail in. Such as White Rose/Falling Petals and of course Bumblebee!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'll admit I'm not great at writing but I got this really great idea and I wanted to write it out. So please be gentle with me people this is my first story... I'll try to make my story longer next chapters but It all depends on you all if you want this story to continue.

anyway I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum does.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Chaos everywhere  
>The world that was once peaceful is now full of despair. Today should have been like everyday, one of my maids was supposed to wake me up with a cup of coffee but instead I woke up hearing a screeching scream and blood everywhere. I looked outside my room and I was met with that thing, those things that was supposed to be fictional but here they are trying to bite my face off.<br>_'So this is how I'm going to die.. The great Weiss Schnee is gonna die by her fallen maid trying to bite the living out of me. Like hell I would let that happen_' I looked around me finding something I could defend myself and my luck I found one of my trophy beside me. Just as soon as I picked it up I bashed it against her head a couple of times before I stop and felt little remorse.  
>"Just as gross as those stupid movies, my sister is stupid for even liking the genre"<br>'_Oh shit! Winter. Where is she?_' I looked around my ridiculously huge house but with no hint of my sister's where about.  
>Finally I walked to the kitchen and found a little note on the table<p>

"Hanging out with Jessie. Be back before dark  
>-Winter"<p>

Just as soon as my worries wash away it was soon filled with new worries. I quickly looked for my phone and dialed my sisters phone, but of course I went straight to voice mail.

I sat down at the nearest chair and tried to sink everything in, however just when I tried to relax I felt a presence behind me and jump back. Finding yet another one of my maids walking deadly slow towards me, and without second thoughts. I grab my keys and drove straight to Jessie's house.  
>I drove by seeing chaos. Fires, screams, blood, and massacre all around me. I tried forgetting the apocalypse my turning the radio only to hear warnings of the dead. Frustrated, I quickly turn the radio off and plug my phone in to block out the disaster outside as I drove by.<p>

After feeling like hours I finally arrived at Jessie's place. Running out of the car and literally kicking the door down only to find no one inside.. Feeling hope slipping out of my hand I stood still, already thinking the worse outcome.  
><em>'I honestly don't give a damn about my father, but I have to find my sister... She's all I have in this pathetic planet, zombies just adding up on this problem.'<em> Just when I feel like giving up. I felt my phone vibrate and when I checked who it was from and is suddenly filled with joy!  
>"Winter<br>-Sorry I missed your call. Tried to escape the zombies but got held up in the roof of the mall. I don't know what to do, those things got Jessie.. I'm scared."  
>'<em>Well at least she's okay<em>' is what I thought when I ran back to my car and quickly drove to where my sister is located at.

I arrived at the mall very shortly since the mall is not very far Jessie's house and I found myself in front of the sea of the dead. Taken back from the overwhelming amount of zombies, I felt scared but quickly shoved it back down because my one priority is to get my sister and I'll do anything to do so.  
>Having that on my mind I started to get out of my car, but before I could even walk straight to my death wish, I was suddenly pulled behind my car and shocked to see a cute little girl wearing a red hoodie in front of me.<p>

"Are you crazy? It's a disaster inside that mall!" Said by the girl who pulled me in.  
>"I don't care, my sister is in there and I have to get her back before it's too late. She's on the roof, so could you please let me go" I said looking back at the girl and I was little surprised to see her shocked at what I said and suddenly looked like shes thinking for a second and finally spoke. "then let me come with you."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys :) sorry for the late update. I was super busy for school plus being a senior can really book my agenda, I'm shocked I had time to sleep. Lol

Anyway this story will have cinderxrubyxweiss so which one do you think will catch ruby's heart ;)  
>Heres the next chapter! Enjoy<br>PS: I don't rwby... I wish I am so I can set the ships for real! Sadly I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-5 hours before Weiss arrived at the mall-

RUBY  
>"No yang! You promised to hang out with me today, but your going to ditch me again?" I asked my sister, yet again ditching me for her girlfriend.<br>"I'm sorry sis.. I forgot I already promised Blake that I would help her move her stuff today, you know that she just moved and can't do all that moving stuff!" She answered with a pouty face.  
>Quickly replying to her protest "You can't change plans. We're already at the mall?! Plus your my ride. You can't leave me here."<br>"I can't be late. See ya in a bit! Don't let any strangers snatch you. Okay?" Yang said. Before I know it she was running toward her bike and drove away.

"Stupid yang! Stupid Blake! Stupid couples!" I screamed to no one in particular and not caring who's around to listen. After my little outburst I stormed inside the mall and walked straight to the Game Center. Of course just my luck and anger still lingering in my head, I bumped on to someone.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I-" As i said my quick apology, I looked up and was taken a back how beautiful the woman who I bumped into. 'Of course! I would bumped into a gorgeous woman! Good going ruby'  
>" it's alright. I know it was an accident, unless you bumped into me to talk to me" she said while smirking.<br>"No! It was an accident and I was angry and alone and just walking straight to play games and I wasn't paying attention and was so angry at my sister and her girlfriend for ditching me and omg I'm so sorry" clearly saying them way too fast but shockingly the woman didn't get annoyed or walked away. Instead she smiled and giggled saying " you are adorable" I blushed at her sudden compliment.  
>"I'm cinder by the way, what's your name?"<br>"Rose. I mean ruby! Rose is my last name." 'Smooth...'  
>She smiled and said " we'll ruby rose. My friends also ditched me, so how about I company you to the place you plan to go. Then we wouldn't be alone" seeing her smile somehow caused spark in my heart and all I can do is nod.<p>

-a couple of minutes of walking later-

"Well here we are. My favorite place, but I hope you weren't disappointed or anything or think I'm childish or something" I said mumbling the rest but somehow cinder still heard me. She replied "oh absolutely not ruby. Anywhere we go, I would still think your wonderful" I smiled at her comment and we went straight to play.

We played for a good bit of time. we would have played even more, but a sudden shriek inside the bathroom got our attention out of the game.  
>"What was that?" I asked<br>"I don't know ruby, but we probably shouldn't stick around to find out. Lets go, I have my car parked in the front of the mall. I'll give you a ride home" and she pulled me a little faster than I could comprehend.  
>When we stepped out of the Game Center. I saw right before my eyes chaos.. People screaming, running, and trying to pry their way to front entrance. After noticing that, I pulled cinder to stop us from running and told her "cinder! Wait! Lets go to a different exit that has less problems. It would take us longer trying to fight our way outside if we follow those people" pointing at the door that's blocked by so many people, she looked and nodded. We turned around to look for another way.<p>

After some time and we finally found a good exit at the back of the mall. It was an empty emergency exit. however, What we see after we step foot outside of the mall was horrible! 'There's smoke and zombies? Are those zombies?! This must be some practical joke or a movie being produced without me knowing because this can't be real! It can't be... Right?' Before I could point out the odd looking people to cinder she pulled to the parking lot and said "Ruby help me find a red Volkswagen, damn I always forget where I parked" I nodded then looked around, after a few seconds of looking around the parking lot I spotted a white car heading our way.  
>A little curious I told cinder " hey let me check out who just came by"<br>Cinder replied "wait! Who cares about that! We have to go! Now!"  
>"But you know how horrible it is inside that mall. Who ever is in that car is about to die, I don't want to witness that. Please just wait for a bit" cinder signed and rolled her eyes "just hurry up"<br>The good thing is who ever this person is. He/she parked pretty close at we were at so it didn't take me long to arrive at the mysterious car. I looked at the driver seat but what shocked me is the driver of the car.. 'It's WEISS SCHNEE?! The daughter of the person who practically rule the world an-' but before I could continue my ramble she opened her door and without thinking I pulled her back to the side of her car and said.  
>"Are you crazy? It's a disaster inside that mall!"<br>"I don't care, my sister is in there and I have to get her back before its too late. She's on the roof, so could you please let me go"  
>Her reply shocked me a little which caused me to loosen my grip at her and she pulled back walking to the direction of the mall.<br>' I always thought that she's stuck up and only cares about herself but seeing her so passionate to get her sister back even if she might die. I can't let her kill herself but I know I can't convinced her either... Cinder is gonna hate this but'  
>"Oh.. Well then let me come with you." I said. When I said that she looked utterly shocked for some reason but I didn't think to hard about it because cinder walked up towards us.<br>"Ruby. Are you insane? You saw what's inside that mall and I am not about to go in there again!"  
>I replied "Then don't come with us. I'll tell you where we can meet up when we're done or go our separate ways" I said the second part a little lower than the first.<br>"I'm not letting you do that either! Your not going to give up your life for her." Pointing at Weiss which finally let Weiss reply back to my request.  
>"Look I'm not asking you two to join me but I can't waste time arguing while my sister needs my help"<br>"I know your not because I suggested it. I want to help you because there's a better chance that you guys will stay alive. It's better to have more to help than just you" I replied and for the second time today I heard cinder sign and said "I'm not leaving your side since I did say I would take you home, but after this! No more detours"  
>I smiled at her finally agreeing to help along and I looked at Weiss waiting for her approval.<br>"Alright fine. Lets go but if one of you gets hurt don't blame me because this wasn't my idea" Weiss said and we walked or maybe jogged or way back to the mall where we ran so much to find an exit on.


End file.
